This invention relates to apparatus for opening and filling zipper equipped bags and is particularly concerned with bags which are serially connected together and arranged in pairs. Structures have heretofore been provided for the opening and filling of zipper equipped chain bags such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,959 dated Jan. 1, 1985, issued to Peter Lems, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,552 issued May 12, 1987 to Peter Lems et al.
For the rapid handling of bags, bag structures have been arranged interconnected in series and additionally arranged in pairs so that the series of bags has laterally located side-by-side bags that can be opened, filled and closed at the same time to increase productivity.
It is often necessary in the handling of such bags to fill them in relatively short runs which does not merit expensive automatic equipment but requires equipment which can be used manually. Such equipment must insure simplified handling of the bags in a manner which does not require a lot of time for loading and filling but which is reliable and permits a bag chain of dual bags to be moved forward and simultaneously opened so that they can be filled at the same time and thereafter closed.